warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
HoneyXLion
Prologue Hollypaw crouched in the apprentices' den. "So, Honeypaw? Who do you like?" Honeypaw shrugged. "Will you tell him?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. Hollypaw shook her head. "I swear it to StarClan!" Honeypaw looked at her paws. "Okay... I... I kind of like Lionpaw..." she admitted. Hollypaw's eyes gleamed. "Really?" she asked, slightly surprised. "Promise you won't tell him!" Honeypaw hissed. Hollypaw nodded. "Don't worry," she purred and trotted out of the den. Honeypaw studied her paws, suddenly feeling that her secret is unsafe. She padded out of the den. Brambleclaw trotted to her. "Honeypaw, there you are! You will become warrior, remember?" Honeypaw nodded and followed the deputy. Chapter 1 Honeyfern felt as the cold stung in her bones. Her pelt cowered with snow and she was shaking with cold. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf who had vigil with her had long, fluffy pelts, unlike her, whos pelt was short. A ice-cold wind blowed to her face. Her paws were freezing and aching. When will this end? She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pelt brushing past her. Lionblaze. He didn't say anything, only stood there, pressed to her. She felt a strange tingle in her paws. She buried her soft muzzle to Lionblaze's neck fur, warming herself. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hopeless and cold anymore. The leaf-bare vigil was over, Lionblaze was still touching Honeyfern's pelt. Cinderheart poked her head out of the warriors' den. She went ahead to greet her sister, but when she saw him with Lionblaze, she just gave her a glare and padded away. Honeyfern was slightly confused over her sister's acting, but her mind didn't recall that thought. As long as Lionblaze was with her, everything was great. Her heart fluttered. They padded over to a fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze picked up a plump blackbird. "Do you want to share?" he asked warmly. Honeyfern let out a loud purr and settled down. Something pricked her pelt. She looked around. Then she spotted Cinderheart. She was standing under the Highledge, her tabby fur bristling and eyes blazing. Honeyfern quickly looked away, turning back on Lionblaze. They shared the blackbird and after they ate, Honeyfern went over to Brambleclaw who was organizing patrols. "Wait!" hissed Lionblaze softly. Honeyfern turned back on him. Strange feeling tingled her paws as she gazed to his amber eyes. "Yes?" she meowed quietly. "Follow me!" he purred and disappeared behind the thorn barriers. Honeyfern looked around to see if any cat - especially Cinderheart - was watching. She then quickly followed Lionblaze. He was waiting outside, his tail curled around his paws. "Come on!" he meowed and disappeared in the forest. Honeyfern ran after him, the snow crunching under her paws. She could feel the snow from bushes falling on her tabby fur. She looked around while running, realizing that they went in the direction of lake. Suddenly the bushes and trees around her disappeared and she found herself on the shore. Lionblaze was stadning a few tail-lengths away from lake. Honeyfern padded forward and stood next to Lionblaze. Suddenly, Lionblaze used his tail to cover Honeyfern's eyes. "Hey!" she meowed playfully. Lionblaze leaned on her. "Now, open your eyes," he whispered to her ear and pulled his tail away. Honeyfern did as she was told to. She gasped. The early sun rays gleamed on the frozen lake, bathing the ice in gold. The sky was orange, red, pink, yellow and purple with the dawn. Honeyfern's eyes were stuck to the ice. "That's... beautiful," she whispered. Lionblaze purred. "I knew you'd like it." He looked down at his paws. "Honeyfern...?" he asked quietly. The tabby she-cat turned on him. "Yes?" Lionblaze looked deep into her blue debths. "Honeyfern... I... I wanted to tell you..." "Yes...?" asked Honeyfern quietly, her voice quivering with excitment. "I... Well... I-I like you... for some time now... And... I-I was wondering if..." Honeyfern curled her tabby tail around his mouth. "Shh, shut up," she purred. "I... I like you too, now that you mention it..." she whispered and put her tail down. Lionblaze pressed her golden muzzle against her cheek. They stood there completely quiet, watching the dawn. Honeyfern leaned on Lionblaze, resting her head on his shoulder. They curled their tails up in a love gesture and let the sun warm them. "Uhm... Hello?" Honeyfern spun around in surprise. Brambleclaw! Lionblaze's father padded over to them. Lionblaze flinched. Brambleclaw let out a purr. "I'm sorry I interrupt you, but you have to go on a patrol. Would you like to go together?" he asked. Before Honeyfern got to say anything, Lionblaze nodded without a word. Brambleclaw turned around and padded forward to the forest in direction of camp. Lionblaze went next to his father. The two toms were exchanging quiet words, with Brambleclaw purring every time Lionblaze answered one of his questions. Honeyfern padded behind them, althrough she wanted to go beside Lionblaze. At least she had time to think about what happened. As they arrived to the camp, Brambleclaw was about to assign then on a hunting patrol, but Lionblaze interrupted him: "Father, we had a vigil, remember? We have to rest." Brambleclaw shook his head over his mistake. "Sorry," he muttered and went over to Icepaw and Sandstorm. Honeyfern looked at Lionblaze. "Are we going to sleep now?" she asked. Lionblaze blinked at her. "No, or at least not here. I know a better place," he meowed and padded out of the camp towards WindClan border. Chapter 2 Honeyfern followed Lionblaze through the snow. He finally stopped and peaked under a holly bush with old fox scent on it. Honeyfern pricked her ears. Suddenly, Lionblaze disappeared inside. Honeyfern gasped. "Lionblaze!" Pair of amber eyes gleamed down there. "Follow me!" he told her and the eyes disappeared again. Honeyfern took a deep breath and followed Lionblaze. Suddenly, the ground under her paws disappeared and she slid down to some kind of tunnel. "Aahh!" she yowled as she tumbled down. Lionblaze was standing over her, purring in amusment. Honeyfern looked around. She couldn't see her whiskers in the dark. "Where are we?" Lionblaze looked up. "This is a special place, only very few cats know about it. Follow me." With that, he disappeared in the shadows. Honeyfern picked herself up and followed her friend. Suddenly, the walls around her cleared and she was standing on some kind of clearing. Faint sunlight was shining through a hole on the ceiling. "Where are we?" she asked. "Tunnels. Here, we can be without anyone interrupting us. I found this place in accident." He leaped on a small rock in corner. "I'm a Clan leader!" he meowed like a kit. Honeyfern purred in delight. She stretched her legs and neck. "But I'm tired," she meowed slowly and lied down under the rock. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Suddenly, something brushed her pelt. Lionblaze lied down and rested his head next to hers. Honeyfern fell asleep with Lionblaze's breath on her face. Chapter 3 Honeyfern followed Lionblaze to the camp. Sun was setting down and cats were sharing tongued outside their dens. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost were sharing tongues outside the nursery. Lionblaze quickly padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up two plump voles. "Here," he purred and nudged one to Honeyfern. She purred and settled in front of the warriors' den. She took a juicy bite from the vole and continued eating. Something made her turn around. Berrynose. The creamy tom was lashing his tail from side to side, while his eyes were fixed on eating Lionblaze, unaware that someone was watching him. Honeyfern turned back on her vole, but her appetite seemed to fade away. No cat noticed Firestar on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to cath their own prey gather here under the Highledge!" he yowled. Cats gathered, unaware what was going on. Firestar sat down. "As you all know, our relationship with WindClan was not the best recently. I want to ask you not to provoke any quarrels. Is it clear?" murmurs of agreement sounded from the gathered cats. The ThunderClan leader stood up. "Gathering is in 3 sunrises. I will try to solve our quarrels." With that, he leaped down from the Highedge and went to discuss something with Brambleclaw and Sandstorm. That night was Honeyfern curled up in her den, with Lionblaze next to her. Her dreams were swirling and full of water. She felt as if she was swimming in a strong current, her head going under water with every wave. Her legs were getting stiff and her body was aching in every joint. Honeyfern closed her eyes and stopped fighting, letting her body to sink deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes, hearing the waves above her slash the rocks. Honeyfern's eyes flung open. She panted, looking around frantically. An angry snort sounded from next to her. "Be quiet," hissed Cloudtail. "Sorry," she muttered and turned around, falling asleep again. And no more weird dreams came. Chapter 4 Honeyfern sat down, waiting for her turn to walk over the tree-bridge. It was the night of Gathering and full moon was shining high on the sky, the clouds wary of it. The moonlight was shimmering on the lake - that already melted - making a beautiful view. Lionblaze brushed his pelt past her once it was his turn. Honeyfern watched the golden tom finding balance and cautiously stepping forward. He jumped down on the other side and swished his tail to let her know that it was safe. "Your turn!" hissed Brambleclaw to her ear. Honeyfern stepped forward, slowly pacing her paw on the log. She stood up, trying to find balance on the slippery trunk. Her paws were unsteady and the thought of getting wet made Honeyfern almost run forward. Now she was almost on the other side, and she could clearly see every outline of cats, along with Lionblaze. For one terrible moment, one of her paws slipped. She gasped and was about to fall down. Lionblaze launched forward and pulled Honeyfern by her scruff on the shore. They stood there, panting. Honeyfern's heart was desperately trying to calm down. "Are you alright?" panted Lionblaze. Honeyfern nodded, giving her pelt a shake. "Yeah." Lionblaze pressed to her as they walked their way to the Great Oak. A couple of RiverClan cats were close by. Honeyfern recognized Minnowtail, Pebblefoot and few others she didn't know. Lionblaze picked her way towards them. Honeyfern followed. Minnowtail and Pebblefoot were talking to ginger-and-white tom and dappled gray she-cat. All seemed to be fairly young. Lionblaze settled next to Minnowtail. "Hey Minnowtail!" he meowed. The RiverClan she-cat turned on him. "Hey Lionpaw! Honeypaw!" she greeted them. Lionblaze puffed out his chest. "Now we are Lionblaze and Honeyfern!" he meowed proudly. Honeyfern nodded, settling next to him. Pebblefoot sat next to his sister. "That's great!" he meowed. He then pointed towards the two cats they were talking to. "These are Pouncetail and Dapplenose," he introduced them. "Hey!" Honeyfern greeted them. Dapplenose and Minnowtail exchanged glances. "Hey Honeyfern," meowed Dapplenose. "Come with us!" They padded to group of cats. Honeyfern followed them. They settled down. Honeyfern recognized pale tabby fur and blue eyes of Heathertail from WindClan. "Hey!" she greeted her. Heathertail blinked. "Ah, Honeypaw. Or are you warrior now?" "That's right. My name is Honeyfern," Honeyfern answered proudly. "So," meowed Minnowtail, "so far any luck with toms?" Heathertail shook her head. "More of a bad luck," she meowed bitterly. "And you Honeyfern?" Honeyfern studied her paws. "Umm... Lionblaze," she admitted. Minnowtail's eyes widened. "Lucky! He is really nice!" Dapplenose nodded. "And strong!" Honeyfern looked up. "Thanks." "Who knows!" mewed Dapplenose. "Maybe you will soon have kits!" Honeyfern laughed. "I don't think so," she purred. All three were so into their conversation that they didn't notice that Heathertail left. Honeyfern noticed Heathertail leave. She muttered an excuse to Dapplenose and Minnowtail and quickly went to find the WindClan she-cat. She padded to a group of WindClan cats. She spotted a gray-and-white queen talking to tabby RiverClan warrior. She recognized the tom as Beechfur, but she didn't know the queen. She padded past them, when she saw Heathertail talking to handsome light brown WindClan tom. She padded to them just when the tom went away. "Hey!" Honeyfern called. Heathertail spun on her, fur bristling. "Paws off Lionblaze, will you?!" she hissed and brushed past her. Honeyfern stared after her and brushed it off. She then went to search for Lionblaze.